


Cuma Seorang

by revabhipraya



Category: Scrambled (Webcomic)
Genre: Canon Universe, Conversations, Drama, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Male-Female Friendship, Multi, Returning Home, Romance, Study Group, semi-canon
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 09:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15530976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/revabhipraya
Summary: Belajar bersama berakhir, setidaknya untuk Valent dan Visi.





	Cuma Seorang

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:**  
>  Scrambled ~We Are Scrambled!~ © lintankleen. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
>  
> 
> **Warning:**  
>  Semi-Canon.

.

.

.

“Ah, udah jam segini.”

Mata Visi terpaku sejenak pada jam yang dipasang di salah satu bagian dinding kafe. Jarum pendek sudah menunjuk angka 8, waktu yang sama dengan waktu yang dijanjikan Visi kepada ibunya untuk pulang ke rumah.

“Udah disuruh pulang?” tanya Valent sebelum menyeruput jus jeruknya. Ditengoknya Visi yang kini duduk di sebelahnya. Berhubung Filan dan Carmell sedang sibuk belajar Matematika bersama, mereka jadi sengaja bertukar tempat duduk. Kini Filan duduk di sebelah Carmell, sementara Valent duduk di sebelah Visi.

“Bukan disuruh, sih,” jawab Visi diiringi kekehan pelan. “Aku janji sama ibu buat pulang jam 8.”

“Kalo gitu pulang aja,” tanggap Valent setelah jus jeruk pesanannya habis diminum. Ditunjuknya Filan dan Carmell yang sedang asyik belajar dengan gerakan kepala. Pandangan Visi mengikuti arahan Valent. “Filan sama Carmell bisa belajar berdua. Kamu lanjut belajar di rumah aja.”

Visi mengangkat alisnya. “Iya juga, ya? Kalau gitu aku duluan aja, deh.”

Valent mengangguk.

“Filan, Carmell,” panggil Visi kepada dua coretsejolicoret orang yang sedang asyik membahas soal Matematika. Kedua manusia itu menoleh. “Aku pulang duluan, ya. Udah janji sama ibu.”

“Eh? Tante Renata kenapa, Vis?” tanya Filan kaget.

“Eh! Bukan kenapa-kenapa!” Buru-buru Visi menyanggah. “Aku yang udah janji pulang gak malem-malem!”

“Oalah, kirain kenapa,” balas Filan sambil mengembuskan napas lega. “Ya udah, kalo gitu. Hati-hati di jalan, ya!”

“Maaf ya Visi jadi kemaleman!” pinta Carmell sambil mempertemukan kedua telapak tangannya, bermaksud meminta maaf. “Habis aku bener-bener nggak ngerti!”

“Nggak apa-apa kok, Mell,” respons Visi sambil mengibaskan tangannya pelan. “Kamu lanjutin aja belajarnya sama Filan.”

Carmell mengacungkan jempol antusias sementara subjek yang namanya disebut hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah. Carmell mendadak mengernyitkan dahi. “Sebentar. Visi pulang sendiri?”

“Iya,” jawab Visi sambil menyunggingkan senyum.

“Eh? Masa sendiri malem-malem gini?” tanya Carmell. Gadis itu menoleh kepada Filan. “Filan anter Visi pulang aja! Belajarnya kan bisa  _ online _ . Kasihan Visi kalau pulang sendiri!”

“Eh!” Buru-buru Visi mengibaskan tangannya di depan Carmell. “Nggak apa-apa kok, Mell! Aku bisa―”

“Aku juga mau pulang.”

Visi, Falen, dan Carmell spontan menoleh ke Valent, sumber suara yang tiba-tiba terdengar padahal sejak tadi diam. Merasa diperhatikan, Valent melanjutkan, “Aku bisa sekalian nganter Visi pulang.”

“Lah?” Tubuh Visi menegang. “Ng-nggak perlu, Lent! Aku―”

“Oke! Kalo gitu Valent nganter Visi pulang, Filan ngajarin aku di sini!” simpul Carmell riang. Dia menoleh ke arah Filan. “Boleh ya, Filan?”

“Eh? B-boleh!” sahut Filan dengan wajah merah. Dia bahkan tidak sanggup menatap wajah siapa pun, termasuk Valent dan Visi.

Valent meraih tasnya lalu bangkit dari duduk. “Ayo, Vis.”

“Oh, oke.” Visi buru-buru meraih tasnya dan menyusul Valent yang sudah di ambang pintu kafe. Sebelum keluar, gadis mungil itu sempat melambai ke arah Filan dan Carmell. Kedua anak manusia itu membalas lambaian Visi sebelum kembali asyik dengan belajar mereka.

.

* * *

 

.

Sejak keluar dari kafe sampai sepuluh menit setelahnya, baik Valent maupun Visi tidak ada yang memulai obrolan. Valent mungkin sedang dalam mode tidak diganggu, jadi Visi berusaha memahami itu dan tidak memulai pembicaraan yang akan menyulut emosi si pemuda. Yah, meski seemosi apa pun Valent dia tidak akan melampiaskannya pada Visi, tentu saja.

“Udah siap buat ujian besok, Vis?” tanya Valent tiba-tiba, tepat di saat Visi berpikir bahwa cowok itu sedang tidak ingin diganggu. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Valent berhasil mematahkan asumsi Visi.

“Dibilang siap sih … siap gak siap,” jawab Visi tidak percaya diri. Gadis itu terkekeh pelan lalu mendongak menatap Valent. “Kalau Valent?”

“Disiap-siapin aja sih,” jawab Valent seadanya. Diusapkannya tangan ke tengkuk. “Nggak pernah rasanya ada yang siap buat ujian … kecuali mungkin Hosea.”

“Iya ya, dia pintar soalnya.” Visi memiringkan bibir. “Tapi Valent juga pintar, kok.”

“ _ Thanks _ ,” sahut Valent. Pemuda itu menyunggingkan senyum samar. “Kamu juga kok, Vis.”

Visi terkekeh pelan. “Aku? Haha, aku biasa aja, kok! Aku―”

“Nulis esai keren di mading,” potong Valent cepat. Pemuda itu menunduk, menatap Visi yang berjalan di sampingnya. “Masuk lima besar seangkatan. Menurutku kamu nggak ‘biasa aja’.”

Wajah Visi spontan menghangat. Tidak disangkanya hari ini tiba-tiba Valent akan memujinya, tanpa persiapan mental pula!  _ Ini manusia yang ada di hadapanku benaran Valent atau bukan, sih…? _

“Soalnya kalau biasa aja,” Valent melanjutkan perkataannya, “aku pasti nggak akan ingat kamu siapa.”

“... gitu, ya.” Visi memasang senyum kaku, setengah merasa bersalah sudah senang, setengah lagi merasa keki tapi tak bisa marah karena memang begitulah Valent.  _ Entah kenapa jadi ingat Nathaniella, _ batin Visi sedih.

“Tapi kamu itu benar-benar istimewa kok, Vis,” tambah Valent lagi. Senyumnya kembali terbentuk, tapi kali ini lebih lebar. “Temanku memang nggak banyak, tapi mereka aja cukup membuatku tahu kalau orang yang seperti kamu ya cuma kamu.”

Wajah Visi kembali menghangat. Gadis itu tersenyum kecil lalu berkata, “Yang seperti Valent juga cuma Valent seorang, kok!”

Valent mempertahankan senyumnya begitu mendengar ucapan Visi. Pemuda itu tidak menjawab dengan kata-kata, tapi Visi tahu Valent berterima kasih.

Dan tentu saja Visi juga berterima kasih kepada-Nya yang telah mendekatkan Valent kepadanya, bahkan tidak tanggung, menjadikan sang pemuda sebagai temannya meski mungkin mereka tidak akan pernah bisa melangkahi status mereka itu.

Langit malam menaungi Valent dan Visi, mengingatkan mereka untuk mensyukuri eksistensi satu sama lain, terlepas hubungan apa pun yang mereka jalin.

Karena pada kenyataannya, berada di sini bersama Valent masih saja terasa seperti mimpi bagi Visi.

.

.

.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Bagi yang rajin buka Instagram Kak Lintang pasti pernah nemu komik belajar barengnya Filan, Valent, Carmell, sama Visi. Di sana kan ada cerita _after_ belajar barengnya, yang Altan nyusulin Carmell ke kafe taunya masih belajar bareng Filan. Nah, di chat Altan ke Visi, Visi bilang “aku sama Valent balik duluan” _which means_ mereka _seenggaknya_ mengundurkan diri(?) dari belajar bareng bersama. Dan di sini kuasumsikan Visi belum jadian sama Hosea, cuma udah bisa bersikap “agak” normal di hadapan Valent―makanya ditulis semi-canon.
> 
> Ditunggu komentarnya! XD


End file.
